La dernière chance
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Suzuran est connu pour être le lycée le plus violent du Japon. Mais certains de ses élèves sont peut-être le dernier recours pour trois adolescentes. Car c'est peut-être leur dernière chance.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Ceci est une fic écrite avec VegetaYouShoulveComeOver et avec la participation d'une amie commune au lycée. C'est donc, disons, une fic à 5 mains, car l'une des notre participe moins : j'écris, Végéta ou notre amie le tape (plus souvent Végéta d'ailleurs), on corrige, je modifie et je poste xD.

Cette fic est basée sur un rêve de notre chère Végéta. Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais m'en mêler. Son rêve, c'est le chapitre un. Le reste, c'est notre imagination à toute les 3. Et vous aller regretter qu'on en ai.

On va essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, ou sinon une semaine sur deux, le deuxième est déjà finit. On n'abandonne pas nos autres fics pour autant, mais celle-la compte beaucoup pour nous. Et si on ne tient pas nos délais, et ben on sera privée de nutella !

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 1 ^^

**Chapitre 1**

**Sauter le pas.**

Je m'appelle Leïla. J'ai 17 ans. Je sais, vous vous en foutez royalement. Enfin si j'étais à votre place, moi, je m'en moquerais. J'ai grandi en France, pas loin de Toulouse, en voyant toujours les mêmes gens et les mêmes lieux. Chez moi, tout le monde me connaît, la plupart depuis mes premiers pas. Enfin, ils croyaient me connaître. Jusqu'au moment où des bruits on commencés à filtrer. Il a donc fallu que je change d'endroit. Et vite. L'atmosphère familiale étant détestable, ça m'a bien aidée. À oui, je déteste mes parents. Même plus : je les hais. Ils me traitent comme une moins que rien depuis ma naissance. Je sais, vous vous dites « ça s'appelle l'adolescence, fille », mais je sais faire la différence entre un trop plein d'hormones et une vie pourrie. Il fallait que je parte le plus loin possible d'eux. J'ai d'abord pensé à l'Ouzbékistan. Trop près, dommage. Puis aux U.S.A., mais mes parents parlent l'anglais. Cela ne marchait donc pas.

C'est alors que je me suis souvenue de mon année de troisième. Il y avait alors eu dans notre classe un élève étranger, japonais pour être exact. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Chouté, ou un truc du genre. On s'est aussitôt super bien entendu, je lui ai appris le français et lui m'a appris sa langue. C'était le bon temps. J'ai pas eu à réfléchir longtemps, presque aussitôt, ma décision était prise : direction le Japon. Puis ça tombait bien, c'est la seule langue que je parle couramment avec le français.

**-A-**

Leïla marchait tranquillement dans la rue, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son nouvel uniforme. Aujourd'hui, fraîchement débarquée au Japon, elle se rendait pour la première fois dans son nouvel établissement scolaire. Il s'agissait d'un établissement strictement féminin possédant un internat, du nom de Sus-aux-Ânes. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant les bâtiments, d'aspects peu engageants, qu'elle réalisa.

_"Ah, c'est Suzuran, pas Sus-aux-Ânes ! Bof, c'est pareil ! "_

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est de croiser uniquement des garçons dans une école réservée aux filles.

_« Ils sont désespérés à ce point ? »_

Elle continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à sa classe, la Terminale A.

De là elle s'installa paisiblement à une table pour attendre que le cours ne débute.

- Hé, toi là, le nouveau, t'es assis à ma place, là !

Leïla se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un mec aux allures de clodo.

- Ah, excuse, je savais pas.

Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin.

- Et le nouveau, tu sais te battre ?

- Heu, ouais pourquoi ? T'as un problème ?

Là un des acolytes du clodo se mit brusquement en pétard.

- Ho, tu sais à qui tu parles ? Au monstre de Suzuran ! Et oui, qu'est ce tu crois ?

- Bah, il a pas l'air bien méchant.

Il se jeta alors sur elle, le poing en avant. Poing qu'elle évita bien souplement, pour lui renvoyer un coup de poing dans les côtes, lui faisait légèrement perdre l'équilibre. Il se redressa néanmoins, et repris son élan. Mais il oublia complètement qu'il était dans une salle de classe, et se prit en passant le pied d'une chaise. Il se récha alors lamentablement, sous les yeux effarés du reste de la bande. C'est alors que celui qui semblait être le plus sensé du groupe pris la parole.

- C'est moi ou il vient de mettre Tokaji à terre d'un seul coup de poing ?

Le clodo lui fit alors un grand sourire :

- Hey, le nouveau ! Moi c'est Serizawa. Le brun à côté de moi, c'est Tokio, celui avec des dreads, c'est Shoji, et celui que tu viens de faire tomber, c'est Tokaji. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Leïla

- Bien, Leïla, ça te dirait de nous rejoindre ?

- Heu, pour quoi faire ?

- Ben pour…

C'est alors qu'un prof entra brusquement dans la salle, empoigna la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un _« Le directeur veut vous voir »_ ma foi très explicite. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans le bureau dudit directeur, assis sur une chaise. Le gars qui lui servait de chef d'établissement semblait très affairé. Il était en chemise à fleurs et en bermuda. Normal quoi.

- Heu, excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? À moins que je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas une école pour fille ici.

- Erreur de transfert.

- Ah, et il y a un internat ?

- Non.

- Et je serais transférée quand ?

- À la fin de l'année scolaire.

- QUOI ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai la flemme de faire les papiers. Puis faut que je quitte l'établissement au plus vite, je tiens à la vie !

- Heu, vous tenez à votre vie, c'est à dire ?

- Oui. Ce lycée est le plus craignos de tout le Japon. Les élèves y règlent tout par la violence. Alors moi je file le plus vite possible.

- Mais je dors où moi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, dans un couloir ! Allez, allez-vous-en, maintenant je pars dans une heure pour Hawaï, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi !

Et c'est ainsi que Leïla se retrouva dans le couloir, sans aucun endroit pour dormir, et dans un lycée de garçon connu pour être le plus violent du Japon. GÉ-NI-AL. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

- Leïla ?

La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme brun.

- Chouté ?

- Non, moi c'est Chouta. Toujours aussi douée avec les prénoms à ce que je vois ? Mais à mon souvenir, t'es une fille, alors qu'est-ce que tu fou à Suzuran ? Allez, déballes !

- Erreur de transfert, directeur flemmard, obligé de rester là une année, fait chier.

- Et toujours aussi douée avec les résumés. Je paris que tu veux pas que je raconte à tout le monde qui tu es exactement, hein ? Bon, alors, essaie de rester discrète, mais vu comme je te connais, c'est pas gagner. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Et il la planta la sans plus de cérémonie. Résignée, la jeune femme se mit en quête d'un couloir pas très fréquenté pour y installer son quartier de nuit. Elle trouva son bonheur après quelques minutes de recherche, au bout d'un couloir sombre au troisième étage. Elle y installa alors son sac, et s'allongea dessus, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Heu, tu fous quoi là ?

Elle se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de Serizawa. L'adolescent la dévisageait, un sourcil relevé.

- Ben ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'installe pour la nuit.

Et elle se recoucha, un bras sur les yeux. Son acolyte, Tokepi, repris alors étonné :

- Attends, tu veux dire que t'as aucun endroit pour crécher ?

- Non il y a une erreur de transfert, j'étais censé être en internat à la base.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'internat à Suzuran !

- Bien, Tokepi…

- C'est Tokaji !

- Pareil. T'as mis ton doigt sur mon problème. Donc merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis pour que je puisse ronfler en paix.

- Non, attends, j'ai une idée, et si t 'allais dormir chez Tokio.

Le dit Tokio regarda son chef les yeux ronds.

- Heu, et demander au principal intéressé s'il est d'accord, c'est pas possible ?

- C'est d'accord ! dit Leïla, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en se redressant vivement. Merci de bien vouloir m'héberger, Tokio !

En disant cela, elle lui prit la main et la lui serra vivement dans la sienne.

- Mais je… Bon d'accord ! T'as gagné, t'es content ?

Il n'eu droit qu'à un sourire encore plus énorme comme réponse.

« Bon, ben j'suppose que ça doit dire oui » pensa-t-il, résigné.

**-A-**

Et c'est ainsi que le soir venue, Leïla se retrouva à suivre Tokio vers chez lui, un sourire colgate aux lèvres.

- Dit, il est sympa ton pote là, Cerizala.

- C'est Serizawa. Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas avec nous ? Après tout, un gars capable de faire tomber Tokaji d'un seul coup de poing, c'est pas courant.

- Heu, tu sais, je l'es pas vraiment fait tomber, il s'est pris les pieds de la chaise….

- T'inquiète, on avait tous remarqué, mais c'était juste pour le faire chier de s'être fait battre aussi facilement. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Serizawa a proposé que je t'héberge et que j'ai accepté.

- ...

- Bon alors, tu nous rejoints ?

- Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Pour prendre Suzuran, bien sûr ! Pour permettre à Serizawa de devenir le roi des lieux.

Et il se mit à lui expliquer une histoire complexe avec des noms de gars comme Gandhi, Wasabi, Macuirasse et à son plus grand étonnement Chuta, qui étaient, apparemment, les meilleurs pires ennemis de Serizawa et de sa bande. Il lui parla aussi de deux frères loufoques qui semblaient bien aimer, ainsi que d'un trio de troisième et d'un certain Landau.

- Tu viendras demain avec moi sur le toit, je te les présenterais. Tu va voir, il peuvent être assez sympas, si t'es gentil avec eux.

- Ah, et si on est pas gentil ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent chez le jeune homme. Il habitait une grande maison, à vingt minutes du lycée. Apparemment, il était plutôt aisé. Il l'a conduit jusqu'à une chambre déclinant sur ses murs des teintes beiges-saumon très sympathiques. Elle était meublée simplement d'un grand lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire.

- Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre, au bout du couloir.

- Ok. Et, heu, Tokio, merci encore d'avoir accepté de m'héberger.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète.

La jeune fille balança alors son sac de cours sur son lit, et se mit à défaire sa valise. Une fois cela fait, elle alla se doucher dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

- P'tain, c'est le grand luxe chez ce gars !

Sa douche fut rapide, et elle retourna dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements. Elle enfila rapidement un jean, et attrapa un vieux T-shirt à l'effigie de Nirvana.

- Euh, Leïla ça te dirais de… des seins ?

La jeune fille s'était vivement retournée à l'entrée fracassante du jeune homme qui l'hébergeait. Et son premier, malheureux, réflexe, a été de lâcher son T-shirt, qui reposait maintenant à ses pieds.

- Heu, Tokio, je…

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait pivoté sur ses talons, et retournait maintenant vers sa chambre, l'air choqué.

- Tu, Tokio ! ATTEND j'te dis !

Elle se lança alors sans plus réfléchir à sa poursuite. Elle entra dans sa chambre à sa suite, le chopa et le plaqua sans plus de vergogne sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, et se mit à débiter à toute allure.

- Tokio, par pitié, dit à personne que je suis une fille. Il y a eu une erreur de transfert, chuis obligée de rester un an à Suzuran. Dis rien, je t'en supplie !

Il la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. On pouvait presque voir les rouages se mettre en place sous ses cheveux. Il finit par soupirer

- Pas de problème, enfin pour l'instant. T'as pas intérêt à te faire choper. Mais là, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole, t'as intérêt à t'enlever de là, et vite !

C'est alors que Leïla se rendit compte dans quelle situation ils étaient : elle était en soutien-gorge, au-dessus du jeune homme, qui avait une bonne vue sur son décolleté, qui avoisinait plus le E que le B. Elle se redressa à toute allure, descendant du lit, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Heu, dé-désolée, j'vais enfilé un T-shirt !

Et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

**Fin chapitre 1**

Voila voila, le second peut-être la semaine prochaine ^^.

Vous savez, on aime les reviews xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, plein de rebondissement (ou pas).

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que, comme mes deux collègues partent en Allemagne la semaine prochaine, et que moi je suis en compétition, il n'y aura pas de chapitre 3 avant 15 jours…

Et je vais me retrouver toute seule(snif).

La fic est basée sur l'année scolaire japonaise, on est donc au printemps.

Bon, soyez pas radin sur les rewiews, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert, en bas ^^.

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 2:**

**La guerre des Hic.**

Lors du chemin vers le lycée, le lendemain, le silence était pesant. Leïla avait passé la soirée à expliquer sa situation au lycéen, qui n'avait accepté de la couvrir qu'à condition qu'elle les rejoignent.

"C'est le meilleur moyen de protection que je puisse te proposer" donna-t-il comme excuse. Pour la jeune fille, cela tenait plus du chantage. "Et heureusement que tes vêtements te vont large, parce que sinon, avec ta, heu, opulente poitrine, t'es dans la merde." Déjà que la jeune femme était étonnée qu'ils ne se soient pas rendu compte qu'elle en était une : ses cheveux bouclés lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Pas très discret, en somme. Une fois arrivé au lycée, Tokio l'entraîna à sa suite vers ce qu'elle devina être le toit du bâtiment. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir aménager avec des meubles et même une piscine, dans laquelle elle se promit de ne jamais mettre les pieds.

Là, se tenait une bande d'adolescent, dont elle devina qu'ils devaient être les gars dont Tokio lui avait parlé hier.

- Eh les gars, je vous ai ramené le nouveau !

D'un seul mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Deux gars, dont l'un portait un masque vinrent vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon nous, c'est les Frères Mikami, dit celui au masque, moi, c'est Manabu. Là-bas, tu as Genji (il pointa du doigt un mec plutôt mignon, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval), celui avec la cicatrice, c'est Makise, le blond décoloré, c'est Izaki, avec à coté de lui Chuta. Et tu connais déjà la bande à Serizawa. Plus loin, t'as le trio Ebizuka, avec Pon, Mako et Hiromi. Et toi, c'est comment ?

- Leïla, je m'appelle Leïla.

Les gars qui avait à peine grommeler à l'entente de leurs prénoms, la dévisageait maintenant proprement.

- Dit, dit le blond, c'est bien toi qui a mis Tokaji à terre, hier?

- Heu, ben, oui, mais...

- Ben alors, tafiole, on se fait battre par le petit nouveau?

- Izaki, espèce de connard, je te permet pas de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus, car les jumeaux l'avaient entraînée du côté du reste du groupe.

- Donc tu es français, c'est ça ? demanda Makise.

- Oui, de la région toulousaine, pour être précis.

- Et c'est la mode, là-bas, d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs?

- Heu, oui, mais c'est pas très courant.

Et ils se mirent tous à lui poser des questions sur la France, ses origines, les filles, les études, les filles, le paysage, les filles, du vocabulaire, les filles, et bien sûr les filles. La jeune fille faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, étonnée de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

- Heu, les gars, faudrait y aller, j'vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui y a le gars qui vient pour le cours de sport...

- Et merde, allez, on se bouge jusqu'au gymnase !

Il y eu un concert de grognement, mais tous les adolescents descendirent du toit pour assister à la conférence et démonstration d'un ancien champion de judo, à la plus grande joie de Shoji.

Leïla, elle, y allait carrément à reculons, le sport, son pire cauchemar avec les maths.

- Ben, pourquoi tu traînes ? demanda Serizawa, étonné.

- J'aime pas l'sport...

- HEIN? Comment tu peux ne pas aimer le sport ?

- J'suis une brèle.

- Mais non, intervint Izaki, qui semblait l'avoir pris en affection depuis qu'elle avait ridiculisée Tokepi, tu fais combien au 100 m?

- 10.

- 10 secondes, la coupa-t-il, mais c'est excellent !

- 10 minutes, pas secondes, minutes.

- ...

Sur cet exploit magnifique, ils arrivèrent au gymnase, où tous les terminales étaient réunis. Ils assitèrent à une conférence mémorable pendant laquelle Izaki et Tokepi se disputérent, sous les "la violence c'est pas bien les enfants !" du champion, qui finit par déclarer l'exercice pratique, sous les exclamations des élèves. Une arène de corps humains fut rapidement dressée, avec des tapis au centre pour amortir.

L'homme, prenant pour partenaires les profs de sport, leur montra différentes prises de judo et leur indiqua leurs noms.

- Bon, nous allons maintenant voir si vous avez tout bien retenu. Y-a-t-il des volontaires pour une démonstration ?

Leïla n'eût même pas le temps de dire "canard" que Tokepi l'agrippa par le bras et la traîna au centre de l'arène.

- Nous, on est volontaire !

Leïla se mit alors à chuchoter à toute vitesse.

- Hein, mais non mais pas du tout, mais moi j'veux pas ! Allez, lâche moi maintenant Tokepi !

- Moi, c'est Tokaji ! Et j'vais te faire regretter d'm'avoir ridiculiser la dernière fois !

-Hein ? Mais je...

- Allez, s'écria le judoka, mettez-vous en place tout les deux !

Ils se saluèrent, et la jeune fille déglutie difficilement en voyant le regard sadique du gars en face d'elle. C'est simple, elle allait y passer.

Dès que le combat commença, Tokaji se jeta sur elle et commença à lui faire différentes prises sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose.

Elle était forte en Kick-Boxing, pas en judo. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait coincée, les bras dans le dos, Tokaji rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Alors, tu fais moins le malin, hein, l'enculé !

Il lui fit alors son ultime prise, et elle se retrouve plaquée, dos contre terre, Tokaji à moitié alongé sur elle. L'adolescent lui adressa alors une mimique victorieuse, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Mais il fronça soudainement les sourcils, et son sourrire disparut de son visage, remplacé par une moue d'abord étonnée, puis stupéfaite et colérique.

Il se redressa alors brusquement.

- C'est bien, mon garçon ! Mais tu devrais...

Peine perdue, Tokaji c'était déjà enfuis, entraînant dans son sillage Serizawa, Tokio et Shoji, qu'il avait interpellé d'un seul regard. Leïla, elle, s'était remise debout à son tour, et avait regardé, étonnée, le reste du groupe, qui lui avait répondu avec des hochements de tête significatifs. Bref, ils ne savaient rien. Ils quittérent tous le gymnase, regagnant le toit. De là, ils assistérent à la scène la plus bizarre qu'ils aient jamais vu : Tokaji était en train de tourner en rond, sous les yeux inquiets de Serizawa, Tokio et Shoji. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des propos incompréhensibles. Lorqu'il les entendit, il tourna brusquement les yeux vers eux, et pointa Leïla du doigt.

- Voilà, c'est ça le problème, ce gars là, c'est Hic !

- C'est pas Hic, c'est Leïla, Tokaji.

- Mais non Serizawa, tu comprends pas, c'est une Hic !

Peine perdue, le pauvre venait de chopper le hoquet de sa vie. Après l'avoir regardé s'escrimer à essayer de sortir une phrase cohérente pendant environ 30 secondes, les autres membres accompagnés de Leïla, partir faire leurs activités habituelles : glander, rire, fumer, jouer au Mah-Jong. La seule personne qui s'occupait encore de lui était Izaki, qui avait là une bonne raison de se foutre de la gueule de Tokaji, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et il ne pouvait même pas riposter, pour cause, aucune phrase cohérante ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce dernier répétait quand même les tentatives:

- Mais vous Hic, comprenez pas Hic, c'est une Hic, une Hic j'vous dit !

Jusqu'au moment où Genji en eu raz-la-casquette.

- Bon, ça va, on a compris, tu l'as battu, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat ! Si t'arrive pas à l'insulter, on va pas mourrir !

- MAIS NON, tonna-t-il brusquement, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce gars, ben justement s'en est pas un !

- Mais oui, et ma mère c'est la reine d'Angleterre.

- Mais je plaisante pas, Shoji ! J'ai sentis sa poitrine lorsque je lui suis tombé dessus !

Tous les regards se tournérent alors vers l'adolescente, qui avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Tous connaissaient assez Tokaji pour savoir qu'il était sérieux : ce n'était pas son genre de dire ce type d'accusation sans fondement.

- Ben on a qu'à vérifier. Allez enlève ton T-shirt, manière de montrer à cet enculé qu'il a tord.

La jeune fille jeta alors un regard terrifié à Tokio et Chuta, qui ne purent lui répondre que par un regard pétrifié. Voyant que la situation stagnait, Makise se dirigea vers Leïla.

- Bon, tu vas nous l'enlever ce T-shirt, oui ou merde ?

En disant cela, il fit mine de le lui enlever.

- NON.

La jeune fille recula, terrifiée, plaquant son T-shirt contre son corps, sous les yeux maintenant stupéfaits des lycéens qui l'entourait.

- Attend, ça veut dire que t'es vraiment une fille, s'exclama Serizawa, incrédule. Prenant le silence de l'adolescente pour un "oui", ses yeux se durcirent brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Suzuran, merde, c'est un lycée pour mec, pas pour femmelette !

- Ouais dégage, t'as rien à faire ici, déclara Genji. Il s'avança vers elle et essaya de la prendre par le bras.

-NON, repris la jeune fille, j'ai pas le choix, ok ! J'ai pas choisis d'être ici, moi. Au départ, j'avais choisis une école pour fille avec un internat, mais y eu une erreur de transfert et à cause de votre putain de directeur fénéant, je suis coincée ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Tout ça parce qu'il a trop peur de vous ! Et si je quitte ce lycée et que j'suis pas scolarisée, je dois retourner en France.

Elle avait crachée ces derniers mots.

- Ben, t'attends quoi pour y retourner ? Demande Izaki;

- Tout mais pas ça. Je ne retournerais pas dans ce pays.

- Oh mais si, s'avança Genji, et avec un bon coquard en prime !

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'exercer le moindre mouvement. En effet Chuta venait de se placer devant la jeune fille.

- Non, je pense qu'elle devrait rester, si elle est là, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons !

- Et pourquoi, tu la connais peut-être ?

- Oui. J'ai passé ma 4° et ma 3° en France, et dans sa classe. Elle était une des rares personnes à m'adresser la parole. Et je la connais assez bien pour te dire que si elle ne veut pas retourner en France, c'est qu'il y a une raison !

Les autres continuaient de darder sur elle un regard mauvais. Surtout Genji, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir la réduire en bouillie.

Mais elle ne retournerait pas en France, alors ça, jamais !

- Donc, si je résume, commença Serizawa, tu préfère rester ici et te faire tabasser plutôt que de rentrer chez toi.

- Oui.

- Ben on peut dire que t'as du cran, déclara Tokaji. J'sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas rentrer chez toi, mais si tu préfére te faire tabasser, alors ça doit être grâve. J'te propose un truc : tu reste ici sous notre "protection", mais au moindre cafouillage, tu rentres chez toi en pièces détachées, capiche ?

La jeune fille était trop heureuse pour protester. Elle prit alors l'initiative de s'incliner et lâchant un "merci" des plus sincère, sous un grognement mécontent de Genji.

- Heu, Tokio, t'es toujours d'accord pour l'herberger, maintenant que tu sais ce qu'elle est ?

- J'étais déjà au courant Serizawa.

- HEIN ? s'écria ce dernier, choqué, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Et comment t'es au courant ?

Chuta et Tokio se consertèrent du regard.

- Ben, disons que c'est pas une douée. Elle a dût faire une gaffe dont elle a le secret et se dévoiler, déclara Chuta.

Les frères Mikami, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, prirent alors la parole.

- Bon, une présence féminine dans ce monde de brute ne peut pas de mal, décida Takeshi.

- Ouais, et puis, vous imaginez tous ce qu'on peut faire avec ?

Sur ce, ils mirent tous les deux un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, se penchèrent et demandérent en coeur.

- Dis, t'es vierge ?

- HEIN ?

C'est à ce moment là que le trio Ebizuka fit son entrée. Après leur avoir expliqué l'histoire, qu'ils prirent assez mal, mais il fallait s'y attendre, ils reprirent leurs activitées habituelles de nouveau. Et ce calme dura pratiquement une semaine. Leïla se faisait plutôt discrète, mais se rapprocha néanmoins beaucoup du groupe de Serizawa. Elle assista, stupéfaite, aux disputes de plus en plus violentes de Tokaji et Izaki, parce que "se faire battre par une femme, franchement, c'est la honte, mec !". Mais ce calme ne pouvait durer interminablement. Et ce fut le bip-bip du téléphone de Leïla qui le brisa définitivement. Elle venait de recevoir un message d'un numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur, au point de pouvoir le reconnaître dans le brouillard, les yeux fermés et de dos. Les autres levèrent la tête, étonnés. C'était le premier message ou appel qu'elle recevait depuis qu'elle était ici. Et à leur plus grande surprise, à la lecture du message, son visage devint brusquement blanc craie, puis vert je-suis-malade-je-vais-vomir-partout (nouvelle couleur, prochainement en magasin !) pour enfin se fendre d'un grand sourire.

- Heu, Leïla, ça va ? demanda Tokio.

- Il dit quoi ce message, c'est ton copain ?

Pourtant dans ce message, seulement deux petits mots étaient écrits. Ils avaient pourtant fais monter le coeur de la pauvre fille à plus de mille à l'heure.

"J'arrive".

Pour Leïla, l'aventure ne commençait vraiment qu'à ce moment là.

**Fin chapitre 2**

Voila voila, dites nous ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des suggestions et des remarques, même (voir surtout !) négatives, faites nous en part, on en aura besoin pour faire une histoire plus cohérente par la suite.

Je vous dit à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tous le monde !

Vi je sais, je suis en retard... Mais ma tapeusse de texte était partie en vacance (méchanteuh !)

**Cherche un/une béta** pour nous relire... Car je sais vraiment pas comment on fait, alors si vous pouviez m'expliquer comment ça marche, ce serai sympas ^^.

Aller, place au chapitre 3.

**Chapitre 3 : 1, 2, heu... 3 ?**

- Non mais tu comprends pas !

Depuis qu'elle avait reçue le SMS, la jeune fille tournait en rond sur le toit de Suzuran, sous les yeux légérement inquiets du reste du groupe.

- Mais je pige pas pourquoi tu stress comme ça, si c'est pas ton copain qui vient te voir ! s'exclama Tokaji.

- J'ai pas de copain, finit par le couper Leïla. C'est ma meilleure amie...

- Mon dieu, c'est terrible, tu vas mourrir, railla-t-il, ta meilleure amie vient te voir !

- J'l'ai pas avertie que je partais, grogna-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui. Elle va me trucider, m'assassiner, me découper en tranche et me faire frire. NON, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURRIR !

Sous ce cri désespéré, Genji finit par demander.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ton amie ?

Elle le regarda, un air mystifié sur le visage.

- T'as pas idée !

Avant qu'il n'ai eût le temps de répliquer, un terminal débarque brusquement sur le toit.

- Y a des filles dans Suzuran !

- Elles sont bonnes ?

- Heu...

- Ben fait les toi, répliqua Genji, ou fou les dehors !

- J'aimerai bien mais...

- BONJOUR TOUT L'MONDE !

La porte venait de nouveau de faire un vol plané, et deux jeunes filles firent leur entrée.

" Merde, il a dit des filles, pas une filles ! J'vais me faire buter ! "

Celle qui venait de crier était blonde, petite et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'autre était chatain clair, plutôt féminine par rapport à l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que la blonde se jeta au cou de Leïla dans un " Kya !" retentissant. Elle lui plaqua ensuite un baiser sur chaque joue, avant de se reculer et de se mettre à l'observer. L'autre n'avait pas bougée, et regardait la scène les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné.

- Heu, tu sais, je peux tout t'expliquer...

- Ecoute, la prochaine fois que tu te barre sans me prévenir, la prévint-elle, sérieuse, crois moi que tu ne t'en sortira pas indemne.

Leïla déglutit difficilement.

- D'accord. Mais elle, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Ho, ben j'avais juste pas envie de me retrouver devant un carnage en rentrant à la maison. C'est chiant, après faut présenter les condoléances et tout le tintsouin. Bref, je l'ai prise avec moi, c'est moins grâve si eux y crévent. Bon, on vient te chercher ce soir après les cours, et on intégre le lycée demain. Ciao !

La blonde fit alors demi-tour, et s'appréta à quitter le toît. Mais Hiromi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il se plaça devant la porte.

- Dit, où tu comptes aller, comme ça !

- Dans ton cul ! Mais non dehors, imbécile. Heu, ou plutôt dedans, vu la situation. Aller, laisse-moi passer ducon !

Le jeune garçon monta alors sur ses petits poneys (nan, sur ses grands chevaux !). Il s'avança alors vers elle, la main levée, dans le but de la corriger.

- Non ! crièrent soudainement Chuta et Leïla.

Mais c'était trop tard. La main s'abaissa à toute vitesse vers sa joue... Et fut stoppé par une autre main enroulée autour de son poignet. Celle de la chatain. Elle lui fit baisser de force son bras, un regard noir braqué sur lui. Hiromi, stupéfait se poussa, les laissant passer. Elles s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Tokaji n'arrive à demander.

- Heu, c'était quoi, ça ?

Chuta regarda alors Leïla en soupirant.

- Elle n'a pas changée, hein...

- Non, soupira-t-elle à son tour. C'est même pire qu'avant. Avant, elle était bagareuse, maintenant, elle peut devenir carrément violente.

-Mais je croyais que vous vous entendiez, pas toutes les deux !

Hiromi, à ce moment là, péta carrément un cable.

- Mais de qui vous parlez, bordel !

- De Céline, finit par répliquer Leïla. La chatain, finit-elle par préciser devant son regard incrédule. C'est vrai qu'au début on se supportait pas, mais on est devenue super proche grâce à Leyla !

- Ben de mieux en mieux, pouffa Makise, tu parles de toi à la troisième personne.

- Non, Leyla, c'est ma meilleure amie .

- Bon, donc, finalement t'es schizo, affirma Pon.

- Mais non ! Leyla, c'était la blonde de tout à l'heure ! On s'appelle pareil, y a juste l'écriture qui change: moi c'est un "ï", elle un "y".

- Donc, grogna Hiromi, la pute qui m'a insultée,... c'est ta meilleure amie.

- Oui.

- Et elle intègre le lycée demain.

- Oui.

Il eu brusquement un regard sadique.

- Tu devrais t'en méfier, le prévint Leïla. Leyla, c'est tout notre contraire à Céline et à moi. Elle n'aime pas se battre, elle déteste la violence.

- Ouais, mais par contre, c'est une grande gueule, pouffa Serizawa.

- Non, c'est plutôt le contraire, c'est juste qu'elle ne possède aucun instinct de survie. En faite, c'est pas qu'elle ne sais pas se battre, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, elle pratique heu... la violence morale. Elle est très sadique en faite.

- Tss, comme si on allait accepter que deux filles de plus intègre Suzuran, une, c'est déjà trop, siffla Genji.

- Mais non, elles ont l'air très simpas, surtout la blonde, s'exclama Serizawa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On a qu'à leurs laisser une chance comme à Leïla.

**-A-**

D'après elle, jamais les cours n'était passé aussi vite : même le cours de maths avait filé à toute allure. Lorsqu'elle sortie, accompagnée des terminales, elle ne fut même pas surprise de trouver Leyla et Céline appuyées sur un mur près du lycée. La blonde, la voyant, se dirigea vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Céline la suivant, toujours aussi morose.

- J'ai louée un appart, tu viens chez moi ? Cécé peut pas t'héberger, le sien est trop petit, puis elle veut personne dans ses pattes.

Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, Leïla se précipita sur Tokio.

- Pitié, permet moi de rester chez toi ! Pitié, pitié, pitié ! C'est une bourreau du travail, elle va me forcer à travailler ! Voir à faire des maths ! Steuplait, mec, sois simpas !

- Heu, ben, heu, d'a...d'accord.

- Merci, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup !

La blonde regardait la scène, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, tu nous présente ?

- Ha ben oui pas bête. Alors là t'as Serizawa, là Gandhi...

- C'est Genji !

- A coté t'as Hiromi.

- Nan moi c'est Izaki, Hiromi c'est le hérisson de 2nd !

- Bon, les gars présentez- vous vous même, décida Leyla, ça ira plus vite !

Sauf que pour Tokaji, une fille c'est trop, mais 3,dont l'une semblait aussi respectueuse qu'un cactus, là c'était le bouquet.

- Non mais tu te crois où ? Commence par te présenter, toi, et nous on avisera par la suite.

- Alors, moi c'est Leyla, 17 ans, 1m 55, 50 kg, blonde aux yeux verts, groupe sanguin A+,...

Les garçons la regardaient, carrément stupéfait. Leïla, elle, était morte de rire : et pour cause, la moitié de ce qu'elle disait était de la connerie pure est simple : au dernière nouvelles, sa meilleure amie n'était pas née en Papouasy-Nouvelle-Guinée, et ne pratiquait pas la tektonik au niveau national. En fait, les garçons avaient tous décrochés après son groupe sanguin, dernière des informations justes. Comprenant rapidement qu'ils en avaient pas fini, Chuta pris la parole.

- Ben, heu, alors, moi, c'est Chuta. J'ai connu Leïla au collège.

- Ah, oui, elle m'a parlé de toi ! J'me disais que Chouté c'était un drôle de nom...

Les autres, toujours un peu sonné avec la masse d'information qu'ils avaient reçues, se prèsentèrent à leur tour, de plus ou moins mauvaise grâce. Leyla présenta aussi Céline, qui ne fit comme bruit qu'un grognement.

- Alors, t'es sûre que tu veux rester chez Tokio ?

- Oui oui, t'en fais pas, je survivrais !

- Hum, okay. Bon, voilà mon adresse et celle de Céline. Passe me voir de temps en temps, heu, lave toi les dents et te couche pas trop tard.

- Leyla, soupira la brune, on se voit demain... Et t'es pas ma mère !

- Oui, bougonna-t-elle, mais c'est pas toi qui a cherché ta meilleure amie partout tout ça parce qu'elle s'était barré dans un autre pays sans te prévenir.

La brune pris tout de suite un air légérement honteux. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que sa meilleure amie allait s'inquièter comme ça. Mais elle aurait quand même dû s'en douter: elle savait pertinement qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas les avoir sous les yeux, Céline et elle.

**-A-**

- Vous semblez tellement différentes, Leyla et toi...

La brune ne reprit pas le jeune homme. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le chemin du retour, se dirigeant vers la maison de l'adolescent. Tokio allait rapidement se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas si différentes. Oh oui, et malgrès son air calme, à l'intèrieur, elle bouilllonait. Demain promettait d'être particulièrement intéressant.

**Fin chapitre 3**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Y a des gens qui nous lisent au moins ? Signalez-vous, on mord pas !


	4. Chapter 4

On est de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre de nos héros préférés !

Je cherche toujours un/une béta ! Si vous savez comment faire pour en trouver un/une, merci de me l'indiquer ^^.

**Note : **je vous rappel qu'au Japon, la réussite scolaire reste néanmoins très importante, ce qui explique la réaction des gens dans ce chapitre.

Je remercie énormément Axeliste pour sa mise en favoris ^^

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Lame et Epée**

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout, mais absolument tout va de travers. Et Tokio commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il était dans l'un de ces jours là. Tout avait commencé...

- Tokio, tu me fais chier !

...Par un paquet de céréale.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois que mes céréales, c'est celles fourrées au chocolat. Mais non, toi t'es incapable de prendre les bonnes. Ca, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est des Miel Pops !

- Mais j'en ai rien à branler, moi, de tes céréales !

Il faut dire que Leïla pouvait être TREEES chiante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Et l'un des sujets sur lequel il ne faut au grand jamais la contrarier, c'était ses céréales du matin. D'ailleurs, les remontrances à ce sujet de l'adolescente durèrent tout le long du trajet jusqu'au moment où leur lycée fut en vu. Et à côté il y avait...

- Dit, la brune, tu comptes le saouler longtemps avec tes céréales, si tu n'as pas remarqué là il est à deux doigts de t'en foutre une !

Serizawa, le sauveur de ces Tokio (il est plusieurs dans ses baskets). A côté du lycée, se tenaient nonchalamment appuyées contre le mur Leyla et Céline.

- Yo, Bernalischka ! Yo, Céline !

- Yo, Leïla.

- Humph.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors bizarrement.

- Heu, c'est qui Bernalischka ?

- C'est moi, rigola doucement la blonde. Leïla se sentait devenir schizophrène à force de m'appeler par mon prénom. Elle m'appelle donc par mon nom heu...légèrement modifié...

- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez bizarres ?

- Tous les jours Tokio.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le lycée et montèrent sur le toit, où se trouvait déjà le reste du groupe. Les garçons en profitèrent pour détailler un peu plus les deux autres jeunes filles. Céline était ce que généralement les garçons appellent une "bombe sexuelle" : ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient sur les omoplates, mettant en valeur son teint halé et sa poitrine généreuse. Elle avait réussi, en laissant sa chemise entrouverte, à rendre l'uniforme de Suzuran plus féminin et sexy. Leyla, elle, était tout le contraire de son homonyme brune. Ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses lui tombaient sur les fesses, en faisant ressortir son teint de peau extrêmement pâle, au contraire de Leïla qui était brune de cheveux et de peau. Et alors, que la blonde reflétait, de par son corps et son visage le sport et l'énergie, la brune était plus tranquille et posée. Elle avait laissé son uniforme en l'état, et elle ressemblait du coup plus à un garçon qu'à une fille. Elle était de celle que l'on ne remarque pas de suite dans un groupe grâce à sa beauté, mais de celles que l'on perçoit plus tard...

- Tiens, voilà les emmerdeuses.

- Je t'emmerde, l'hérisson.

….Grâce à sa joie et à sa grande gueule.

- Eh, mais t'es plutôt pas mal, toi, railla Izaki en désignant Céline et en la détaillant du regard.

Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille aurait fait faire demi-tour à un troupeau d'éléphants en furie.

- Tsss

- Dit, finit par demander Serizawa, tu sais dire autre chose que "Humph" ou "Tsss" ?

- Oui.

- T'en fait pas Serizawa, répondit Leïla, elle est comme ça parce qu'elle vous connaît pas, quand ça

sera le cas, tu verras elle est beaucoup plus heu...Sociable.

Les discutions allaient de bon train sur le toit du lycée, jusqu'à ce que Leyla pose LA question :

- On a quoi comme cours là ?

Les sueurs froides courant le long du cou de Leïla répondirent à sa question.

- Okay, je crois qu'on a maths !

Et c'est en marchant presque à reculons qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur salles de classe respective.

- J'aime pas les maths, j'veux pas avoir maths. C'est nul les maths, ça pue...

- Leïla.

- Ca me saoul, ça me saoul, ça me saoul !

- Leïla !

- Rien à branler, j'y vais pas, ça sert à rien de toute façon !

- LEILA !

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, on a compris ! Lui envoya Tokaji.

- Puis t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant ! Lui rappela sa double_._ D'ailleurs, le cours de maths ne se passa pas _exactement_ comme d'habitude.

**-A-**

- Tamao ?

- Présent !

- Yuji ?

- Présent.

- Bernard ?

- Présente !

- Grimm ?

- Présente, grommela Céline.

- Kroschk ?

- Présente, grommela elle aussi Leïla.

Si le prof avait été averti du "mauvais transfert de trois françaises", il n'en restait pas moins coi devant leur courage. Survivre dans ce monde de dur à cuire n'allait pas être simple pour elles.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les vecteurs. Voici le problème suivant: un homme souhaite aller d'une berge à l'autre d'un fleuve, séparée de 2 km. Mais il ne peut nager qu'en ligne droite, et le courant est de 4 km/h. En quel point P atteindra-t-il la berge, et qu'elle est sa distance de l'origine, c'est-à-dire le point de départ ?

Les élèves se penchèrent presque aussitôt sur le problème, mais Leyla leva la main.

- Mais si il y a du vent, il dévira de sa trajectoire !

- Ce n'est pas pris en compte mademoiselle.

- Et si il y a un rocher au milieu de l'eau ?

La brune entra dans son jeu.

- Ou si il a une crampe ?

- Oui. A ce moment là, il faut aussi prendre en compte le facteur V(vent); R(rocher) et C(crampe). Mais il y a aussi la probabilité O qu'un oiseau lui rentre dedans, B qu'un bateau lui coupe la route, Bd que le dit bateau le déchiquette...

- Et les fameuses probabilités P qu'il prenne le pont ou N qu'il ne sache pas nager !

- Et à ce moment là, le Ns que quelqu'un le repêche ou Nm qu'il se noie, vous en faites quoi ?

- Et sans oublier la probabilité Ca qu'il y ait une cascade et qu'il y passe, E qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'eau et qu'il traverse à pied.

- Et enfin la probabilité F qu'il fasse trop froid et que l'eau soit gelée. On a donc une série de 13 autres facteurs à prendre en compte dans ce résultat. Mais sinon le point P se situe à 4.472 km de l'origine.

Le prof et les élèves la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Malgré leur tempérament, aucuns d'eux n'aurai jamais osé répondre ainsi à l'un de leur professeur.

- Oui, mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi ne pas prendre en compte le poids de ses vêtements, où le fait qu'il puisse porter des palmes, finit par dire Serizawa, légèrement blasé par les conneries que les deux jeunes filles venaient de sortir.

- Oui, reprit Leyla, mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi ne pas prendre en compte la variable I "Il n'est pas idiot et fait demi-tour" ?

- Dites, mesdemoiselles, on étudie avec des données aussi complexe en France ?

- Non, les profs nous posent même plus ce genre de problèmes : ils en ont marre des variables ou des questions existentielles "Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il acheté 30 melons ?"

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous serai gré de me laisser faire cours tranquillement.

**-A-**

- Mouhaha, tu as vu sa tête ?

- Ouais, surtout le moment où tu lui as parlé des melons. Trop fort !

Les deux filles parlaient du cours de maths avec un entrain peu commun, surtout concernant la brune. Tous ensemble (c'est à dire Céline, Tokaji, Serizawa, Tokio, Shoji et elles) ils se rendirent sur le toit et rejoignirent les autres. Là, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Mais la blonde commit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : elle s'isola du reste du groupe.

- Heu,...Heu ?...Heu

La jeune fille releva la tête pour se retrouver face à Makise.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as des gazes ?

- Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ? J'aimerai te montrer un coin que j'aime.

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, entre amis ça se fait non ?

- Ouais t'inquiète. Et après on fera des trucs tout les deux aux bords de l'eau...

- Quel genre de truc ?

- Beh...un pique-nique ! Et plus si affinité...

- Heu...OK...

Mais pas loin de là :

- Elle a accepté ? J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Manabu.

Son frère se tourna vers les autres.

- Hey, les gars, j'ai un super bon plan pour ce soir !

**-A-**

Comme convenu, Leyla rejoignit Makise près du fleuve. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls; en effet, la totalité de la bande les avait suivit de gré (pour tout le groupe de Serizawa et Chuta) et de force (pour Genji, Izaki, Pon, Mako et Hiromi). Les deux filles leur avaient emboîté le pas, curieuse de savoir comment allait réagir la blonde et pour empêcher Makise d'aller trop loin si jamais. Les deux compères s'engagèrent sur le chemin au bord du fleuve.

- Tu sais, il y a pleins de serpent par ici...

- J'y crois pas, souffla Chuta, il nous refait le même coup...

- Ah, attention, y en a un là !

- KYAA !

La réaction fut celle attendu...

- Il est trop mimi !

...ou pas.

Genji s'étrangla de surprise.

- Elle trouve Makise _Mignon_ ?

- Mais non, souffla Leïla, c'est du serpent qu'elle parle.

- Mais elle est conne, souffla Izaki.

Du côté de nos "tourtereaux", Leyla s'était rapprochée du serpent, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hein ? Mais il est en plastique, ce serpent !

- Ho, mais qui a pu faire une blague aussi idiote ? Tiens, on n'a qu'à se mettre là !

Il déplia un immense plaid, sur lequel il invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir. Il sortit ses capotes goût banane et s'approcha de la jeune fille, derrière son dos. Il se plaça juste au niveau de sa nuque. Le souffle de l'homme derrière elle lui fit faire un bon magistral. Elle se retrouva donc sur le dos, appuyée sur ses avant-bras, Makise juste au dessus d'elle. Se dernier se pencha avec l'intention de l'embrasser...Et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans l'eau de la rivière.

- Mouhaha, un gorille à la mer. T'as voulu remettra ça, hein ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule !

Le reste du groupe était mort de rire. Tous ? Non, deux irréductibles jeunes filles résistaient encore et toujours à l'envie de rire. A la place, elles étaient extrêmement pâles, défaites. Leïla avait les lèvres qui tremblaient et Céline semblait sur le point de vomir.

- Non ! Souffla la châtain.

- Pas ça, gémit Leïla.

Sur la rive se tenaient deux énormes chiens, qui grognaient méchamment sur Makise.

- Lame ! Epée ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? s'écria Leyla, joyeusement.

- Pas _ces_ chiens, gémit de nouveau Leïla.

- Pourquoi, ils sont si terribles que ça ? demanda Tokaji.

La tête que tira la brune et les hochements de tête frénétiques de Céline confirmèrent que oui, ces chiens n'étaient pas très sympathique.

- La dernière fois que l'on a fait chier Bernalischka, ils nous ont coursés à travers toute la ville et on a du grimper à un arbre. On a du attendre trois heures avant qu'elle ne daigne venir nous chercher et rappelle ses chiens...

- O-kay...

La blonde se redressa, ses chiens à ses pieds et s'adressa à Makise.

- Bon ben, si tu veux, on le fera une prochaine fois, c'était cool, bisous ! Salut les gens, finit-elle par dire en leur faisant des grands signes de main en leur direction.

Et elle s'en alla avec Lame et Epée.

- Soit elle est conne, soit elle est folle, soit les deux, décidèrent Manabu et Takeshi.

**Fin**

Alors, vos impressions ? N'oubliez pas les reviews en partant ^

Ce chapitre a été écrit en collabo avec Cécé et Vegeta, qui se sont débrouiller pour m'en écrire la moitié, surtout la partit de la fin avec Makise ^^.

En prime, voilà les réactions des filles à la lecture de ce chapitre :

- " C'est _mes_ céréales d'abord !", " Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il acheté 30 melons ? Telle est la question. p't'être qu'il tient un resto..." by Vegeta

- "Une "bombe sexuelle" ? T'as besoin de lunette ma pauvre", " T'as oublié un tas de variable : Cr qu'il soit dans un pays tropical et qu'un croco le bouffe, Mé la chute de météorite, W la crue centenaire, Bar le lâcher d'eau du barrage..." by Céline

- " Pourquoi c'est mon personnage le pas doué de la vie avec les mecs ? Hein ? C'est pas juste et même pas vrais d'abord !", "Mais elle a vraiment rien pigé à la vie cette fille, mais c'est pas possible !" By moi xD


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tous le monde…

Hum… oui, oui je sais, on a du retard. Heu… d'accord, beaucoup de retard. Mais c'est pas grave, puisqu'on vous met la suite tout de suite maintenant !

Alors, une petite précision : tous ce qu'il y a à la fin, c'est ce qu'on écrit mes deux co-écrivaines. Parce que la plupart de leurs expressions ne pouvaient être adaptées au contexte de l'histoire (et c'est bien dommage)

**Chapitre 5**

**Le conflit des ornithorynques**

Cette atmosphère dura environ trois jours. Les françaises marchaient dans la rue, ensemble comme toujours. Elles étaient inséparables depuis de longues années, même si, au début, rien ne laissait présager qu'elles finiraient par bien s'entendre. En effet, Leïla et Céline ne se supportaient pas il y a encore pas si longtemps. Céline trouvait la brune trop expansive tandis que la brune trouvait la châtain trop renfermée. Et il en était ainsi pour chacune de leurs différences. La petite blonde, elle, s'en fichait royalement, de leurs disputes stériles.

- Au Noooord, c'était les coooorons !

- Leyla, on est sur une partie dangereuse de la planète, tu sais. Je pense que ces pauvres japonais n'ont pas besoins d'une catastrophe en plus. Alors _par pitié, _arrête de chanter !

- T'es méchante !

Céline pouffa doucement. Voir les deux homonymes se disputer été un spectacle risible : Leyla avait définitivement une trop grande gueule et la brune était vraiment trop naïve.

- Oh, regarde Leïla, un barracuda qui vole !

- Où ça ? Je le vois pas !

-…

- Attend, ça vole pas les barracudas, non ?

-….

- Connasse !

Et la, la brune se mit à courir derrière la blonde, une intention de meurtre clairement affichée sur son visage. Céline, elle, éclata de rire. Ces deux là étaient définitivement impossible et insortable… Quand Leïla eu fini de courir après son homonyme, elles se remirent à leur place, la blonde au centre, et continuèrent de déambuler sans aucun but précis. Quand soudain un chauve rentra dans Céline et se mit à l'insulter sans plus de raisons apparentes :

" Connasse, excuse toi de suite petite pute ! "

Et Céline fronça les sourcils...

**-A-**

Les filles arrivèrent au lycée juste avant la bande à Serizawa qui débarqua d'un pas rapide et en gueulant :

- Hosen nous a déclaré la guerre...encore ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, bordel de merde ! , gueula Serizawa.

- Rien, répondit pour une fois Céline avec un air de Genji apeuré.

- Euh ...en faite...comment dire...

_FLASH BACK_

- ...petite pute ! "

Et Céline fronça les sourcils, suite à quoi elle mit une droite à celui qui l'avait insulté qui se retrouva à terre à compter les étoiles de la voie lactée .

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient, eux aussi chauves, en profitèrent pour s'avancer vers elle et l'insultèrent de même. Céline eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le revers de l'un d'eux. Elle répondit par une balayette qui faucha les jambes du deuxième qui s'étala par terre. Malheureusement prise par son élan, la jeune femme se retrouva dos au dernier chauve encore debout. Il en profita pour lui envoyer un crocher dans le flanc droit. La châtain se retourna de nouveau et recula d'un pas, avant d'envoyer le plus fort possible son genou dans le ventre du gars. Le souffle coupé, l'homme se pencha vers l'avant, et Céline en profita pour l'assommer avec un coup de coude derrière la nuque.

Après un dernier "Nous nous vengerons, vous avez déclenché la dernière guerre mondiale ! » Elles reprirent le chemin les menant à leur lycée en les laissant sur le trottoir.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Serizawa hurla sur Céline d'une telle force que la Terre toute entière en trembla, Tokio essayant de calmer le jeu, pris sur lui et leur entrepris de leurs expliquer "calmement" leur histoire avec Hosen, interrompu occasionnellement par de microscopiques grossièretés telles que "putain" ou "vous faites chier"…

- Oh mais merde, vous ne comprenez pas, il y a déjà eu deux guerres atroces avec Hosen ! Lors de la première, ça s'est finit avec la mort de Makio Bito, le chef d'Hosen, tué par Kawanishi, le chef de Suzuran !

- Ouais, vous êtes connes ! Renchérit Genji.

- Toi ta gueule! C'est toi qui as déclenché la seconde ! Lui rétorqua Tokaji

- Ouais, bon je continue, vous savez qui est le gros con qui a déclenché la deuxième guerre, mais bon, à ce moment là Taiga Narumi était le chef. Il était intelligent mais a attaqué trop tôt. Le chef maintenant, c'est le petit frère de Makio Bito, Tatsuya, et il est loin d'être bête !

- Mais ce Narumi, c'est le chef de quoi ? dit Leyla.

- C'était le chef d'Hosen, on parle d'Hosen depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ! Des tortues de la mer arctiques ! S'excita Genji.

- Déjà, il n'y a pas de tortues à cet endroit, et à ta place "Monsieur j'ai déclenché la deuxième guerre", je me ferai tout petit ! Lui rétorqua Leyla

- _Vous_ avez déclenché la troisième guerre ! Renchérit Genji.

- Je plaide non coupable, c'est pas moi c'est Céline, fit-elle en levant les mains.

- Vous avez fini tout les deux ! s'écria Serizawa

Pour une personne inconsciente de la situation, le tableau était assez comique. Tokaji, qui n'en pouvait plus, se tapait violement la tête contre une barre de fer. Les frères Mikami étaient faussement terrifiés et se tenaient tremblant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'un gros gorille sans cervelle c'était effondré en hurlant.

Au centre, les trois filles se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait, mais consciente que Céline avait fait une grosse connerie, elles avaient un minuscule grain de riz d'inquiétude en elles. Elles étaient en mode "Happy" avec un grand sourire si tendu qu'il en devenait sadique.

**-A-**

Dans la soirée, Izaki qui n'avait rien dit lors de la pittoresque cérémonie, jouait aux fléchettes. Il entendit des pas de rases mottes se rapprocher derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva devant un mec édenté et chauve qui ressemblait plus à une grand-mère qu'à une terreur. Derrière lui, des mecs chauves eux aussi, essayaient de l'imiter le mieux possible. Mais dans leurs uniformes blancs cassés (plutôt crados) ils ressemblaient à des lombrics qui gigoteraient dans une flaque de boue ! Le premier à forte tendance à se ridiculiser (mais bon le ridicule ne tue pas sinon il serait déjà 6 pieds sous terre) meugla un simple "Hey !" en crachant une multitudes de postillons.

_(-Izaki déposa calmement la fléchette qu'il avait dans la main. Le maître des lombrics fit signe à ceux-ci de mettre une patate à Izaki. Mais afin de zapper cette scène d'une extrême violence, nous allons vous présenter, en exclusivité un documentaire sur les ornithorynques ! Wou-Hou ! Lors de leur découverte, les biologistes anglais crurent d'abord à une énorme farce, c'est ainsi que ces ahuris... _

_-Mais ta gueule ! Tu vas raconter la baston d'Izaki, ou merde !_

_-Bon Chihuahua tu vas me laisser raconter !)_

Bref, Izaki ayant déjà compris leurs intentions repris la fléchette et la lança dans la tête d'un des chauves (il ne saurait dire lequel et s'en battait un peu le steak). Le chauve qui s'était retrouvé avec une fléchette dans la tête se mit à hurler et revint à la charge, Izaki évita le coup et lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre histoire de lui faire cracher les quelques dents plaqués or qu'il avait en stock dans sa mâchoire à moitié ravagée par le peu de brossage qu'elle subissait _(les enfants si vous ne voulaient pas finir comme cette loque humaine, trois brossages des dents par jours sont nécessaire, deux à la limite)_. Mais tous les gorilles épilés à la cire chaude se jetèrent sur lui. Ils lui bloquèrent bras et jambes pendant que Mère-grand le chef de la bande le cognait. Ils le laissèrent très mal en point. Ces lâches avaient transformé le pauvre Izaki en passoire. Alors que ces gallinacés-mâles-privés d'organes reproducteurs masculins étaient repartis, Serizawa arriva, Tokio et Tokaji à sa suite. Ils se précipitèrent sur le blond, et Serizawa essaya d'évaluer son état. Et la question : Hôpital or not Hôpital ? That's the question !

Tokio, tel un médecin urgentiste appela Genji :

- C'est Tokio, ça a commencé.

- Hein ?

- Izaki s'est fait tabasser.

- J'arrive.

- Faut mettre tout le monde à l'abri.

- J'amène mes gars, on avertit les autres par texto.

La discussion se termina brusquement. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Chacun savait se qu'il devait faire. Au boulot ! Tokio avertit le plus de monde qu'il put et Genji en fit autant. Leïla, à la demande de ce dernier, rejoignit Tokio et Leyla rejoignit Tokaji et Serizawa. On avait besoin de ses maigres compétences pour savoir s'il fallait amener le pire ennemi de Tokaji à l'hôpital ou non. Comme Céline savait faire les pansements on l'appela au cas où. De plus, comme les filles traînaient toujours ensemble, ça les arrangeait bien.

Tout le monde arrivé au rendez-vous, Leyla examina rapidement Izaki.

- D'où tu sort tes connaissances en médecine, toi ? Lui demande Serizawa

Elle se contenta de pointer ses deux amies du doigt :

- Demande-le plutôt à elles…

- Hey ! C'est de notre faute si une certaine blonde se fourre toujours dans les ennuis et qu'au final on se sent obligé d'aller lui filler un coup de main ! S'exclama Leïla

- Mais c'est…

- STOP ! S'écria Céline en se penchant sur le blond dans le but d'arrêter l'hémorragie d'une des plaies sur sa tête.

Les mecs étaient impressionnés de les voir faire. Il faut dire qu'à part Izaki, ils n'avaient pas une relation fusionnelles avec les pansements... Voyant qu'ils les regardaient d'un oeil inquiet, Leyla gueula "Oh ! Vous comptez nous regarder comme ça longtemps ? Bougez vous les fesses et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! "

Céline souris alors doucement, pour motiver les troupes rien de tel que son amie. Déjà aux scouts, elle tenait tout le monde à la baguette. Même ces poules mouillées de monos lui obéissaient.

Il fut décidé que Genji ramènerai Izaki chez lui. Il n'avait rien de bien grave, et Leyla lui avait certifié qu'il avait juste besoin de repos. Finalement, il n'y eut pas d'autres attaques, et tout le monde rentra chez soi, plus ou moins inquiet de l'état du malade.

**-A-**

Le lendemain matin, Céline était tranquillement en train de boire son lait froid. Elle était penchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le bol à la main Il faisait beau et elle soupira : elle sentait les ennuis arriver, gros comme le soleil.

**-A-**

Leïla passa la soirée avec Genji. Ils mangèrent ensemble à un stand d'okonomiyaki. Leïla brisa le silence.

- Wasn't me !

- Non, je m'appelle Genji !

- Mais non ! C'est une chanson triple buse.

- Ok, si tu veux.

- Bon bah c'était très bon, mais tu comprends euh...j'ai un peu pas d'argent sur moi, tu peux payer s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me la coltiner celle-là ?

- Pour faire plus ample connaissance. Je suis sûre que derrière tes airs grognons et tes paroles acerbes, tu es quelqu'un au coeur pur et innocent très gentil !

Il ne fallait pas s'appeler bouddha pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

- De toute manière j'ai pas le choix…

- Non ce n'est pas possible, _cette_ chanson !

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, j'ai bugger.

Sur ce, elle rentra chez Tokio le ventre plein. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle gesticulait dans tout les sens en chantant "I'll be back ! Neon dashi nareul chajeul goya !". Un cri la sortit précipitamment de sa chanson.

- Eh toi la petite pute ! Depuis quand il y a des filles à Suzuran ?

- Chais pas, faudrait leur demander.

Suite à cet interminable dialogue, il lui mit une droite. Leïla monta sur ses petits poneys et lui mit un High Kick dans sa gueule ! Les autres allaient intervenir mais Leïla les arrêta net :

- Vous êtes si nul qu'il faut vous y mettre à plusieurs ?

A ce moment là, Genji débarqua et mit un coup de pied dans la gueule du premier venu, et les mis à terre rapidement :

- On peut vraiment pas te laisser cinq minutes toi !

**-A-**

Céline était allée, comme à son habitude, dans le bistro pas loin de chez elle, ou elle avait pris un verre de Vodka. Elle commença à rentrer chez elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger ce soir... oh et va chier, la flemme de se faire à manger, elle commandera des pizzas.

- Eh toi là ! La bombasse !

Lorsque notre désastre international se retourna le gars et ses acolytes repérèrent son uniforme. Ils étaient rasés de près, des gars d'Hosen. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre d'avantage. En vrai bout en train, elle fonça dans le tas. Une patate par ci, un pied par là; ça fusait de tout les côtés. Elle eu de la chance, elle était tombé sur une bande de sous-mains de Hosen, qui, au vu de l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient, avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille. Dix minutes plus tard, Leïla reçut un message de Céline " Gaffe aux gars rasés, ça pique". Paniquée, elle la rappela immédiatement, comprenant qu'elle avait été attaquée. Céline la rassura, mais l'inquiétude subsistait. En effet, elles s'inquiétaient toutes les deux pour la grande gueule de service. Cette dernière aimait les couchés de Soleil, et ce n'était pas rare qu'elle reste dehors jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour l'admirer. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se promenait dans les rues, rêveuse. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, une petite fille parlait…Attendez, une petite fille ?

- Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez brutes de Suzuran, vient à Hosen !

L'adolescente se tourna calmement en soupirant. Voyons le bon côté des choses, il l'avait appelé mademoiselle, voyons le bon côté des…

- Non mais tu t'es entendu ! T'as vu ta voix de merde ! Je doute sérieusement que t'ais quelque chose dans le froc ! Et t'as vu ta tronche ? Même une boule de bowling a plus de sex appeal que toi !

Le garçon en face d'elle le prit très mal. La preuve, il fumait tel une cocotte minute. On voyait même la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. En taureau, il fonça et Leyla comprit la différence de force et de taille. Après s'être prit quelques conséquences de ses paroles dans la poire, l'adolescente se rappela qu'elle avait des jambes et prit la fuite. Leyla le sema rapidement, et couru jusqu'à l'endroit sûr le plus proche : chez Céline. Arrivée devant son appartement, elle sonna comme une folle. Cette dernière lui ouvrit et mit un poing au mec de derrière elle, sans se douter que c'était le voisin de l'étage du dessus, et non un des gars d'Hosen., qui avait perdu sa trace depuis longtemps. Céline regarda plus attentivement Leyla. Nouvelle couleur du jour, sauce tomate ! Elle avait des bleus dans le cou et sur les bras. Elle s'était abîmée légèrement le bas de la joue gauche. Lorsque Céline lui fait ses pansements, elle pu voir plusieurs bleus violacés sur ces côtes et son ventre. Mais apparemment, rien de cassé. Leyla avait l'air ailleurs et soucieuse.

- Fais gaffe. Ils vont s'en prendre à toi. Il ne reste plus que toi.

Céline eu un petit sourire en coin que Leyla ne comprit pas sur le coup. L'infirmière improvisée lui montra qu'un de ses ongles était cassé. La blonde soupira en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Céline la regarda tranquillement : c'était elle qui risquait le plus gros, mais c'était elle qui s'inquiétait le plus pour les autres. N'importe quoi ! Elle envoya néanmoins un message à la dernière fille du trio pour la prévenir de l'attaque sur la blonde.

Leïla reçu le message de Céline quelque seconde après. Alors comme ça on attaque son double ! Elle hurla de rage. Tokio fut ainsi rapidement au courant, comme toute la bande par conséquent. Demain, ça allait barder.

**-A-**

Et en effet, le lendemain, Genji ainsi que le reste de la trouve, se retrouvèrent sur les toits. Le chef de Suzuran n'appréciait pas trop les trois cruches que lui et les gars se coltinaient, mais elles faisaient quand même parties de Suzuran. Et les toucher revenait à les attaquer eux aussi. Bref, notre grand maître avait un peu perdu la voie de la raison et fulminait dans son coin. Jusqu'à ce que Tokaji, pour une fois, dise quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Ces merdes sont même pas foutues d'attaquer directement Suzuran. Ils s'attaquent seulement à ceux qui sont seuls et aux filles !

- On était seule, rectifia Leyla.

Izaki, plus ou moins remis de l'attaque de la veille, changea de tête en un instant. De la tête "toute mes condoléances" il passa à "Euréka ! "

- Si ils nous attaquent uniquement quand on est seul, formons des groupes !

- Mais oui ! Et qui va se coltiner les filles ? Le rembarra Tokaji.

- Oy, je ne te permet pas de… commença Leïla.

- Ben je garde Leïla vu qu'elle squatte chez moi, tant qu'à faire… la coupa Tokio.

- La grande gueule me fait marrer, je prends Leyla, continua Serizawa.

- J'ai deux chiens, Serizawa. J'ai pas besoins d'escorte tu sais. Je sortirais plus sans eux dorénavant.

- Qui va prendre Céline alors ? Questionna Hiromi.

Pour Makise, c'était le moment de tenter sa chance, mais si il ouvrait la bouche, il se prendrait une maxi droite dans la face de la part de la châtain... Avant que le massacre ne commence, Pon fit s'effondrer les illusions de Makise pour le plus grand bonheur de Céline qui voyait qu'il allait se proposer.

- J'habite dans le même quartier, je m'en charge.

Celle-ci put enfin respirer. La situation promettait d'être comique.

La journée se passa plus ou moins bien pour chacun. Leyla et Shoji ouvrirent un débat animé sur le judo, tandis que Leïla et Tokio parlaient jeux vidéo. Makise était entrain de tenter une approche envers Céline, qui lui lançait des regards noirs tout en essayant de se trouver une occupation où le balafré ne pourrait pas venir la déranger. Pon lui, avait préféré lire, n'étant de nature très bavardes. Le reste de la bande fumait, jouait au mah-jong et discutait et se hurlait dessus, pour le cas d'Izaki et de Tokaji.

Le soir, Serizawa raccompagna Leyla chez elle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas ses chiens, et elle lui proposa de boire un verra. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer mais au final, il était avec elle, assis à table, à faire...un DM de maths.

- Mais comment il veut qu'on y arrive ! On ne connait même pas la force du courant !

- Tu n'en as pas besoin pour calculer la distance ! T'es pas chiante toi...

- Certes, mais pour la vitesse ? Et le temps ?

- Ils te la disent la vitesse !

- Pas exactement, l'hurluberlu là fait du 10 km/h dans une piscine, mais il n'y a pas de courant dans une piscine !

- Bah voilà ! Pourquoi tu me fais chier pour savoir la force du courant alors qu'il est dans une piscine !

- Bah voilà pourquoi, juste pour faire chier.

- Ash !

Pendant ce temps là, Tokio et Leïla jouaient à la Wii, à Mario Galaxy plus exactement.

- Prends ça dans les dents !

- Attend un peu pouffiasse !

- C'est moi la pouffiasse ?

- Exactement et plus encore !

- Nan nan nan nan nan, je suis Mario et toi Luigi et d'ailleurs, prend ça ça et...ça voilà !

- Tu vas voir toi !

Pon et Céline rentraient enfin. Ils étaient tout deux des habitués des bars. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Comme il habitait à côté de chez elle, il l'invita à boire un verre (il est aussi bien fourni qu'un bar).

Il tapa le code et montèrent dans l'ascenseur, il habitait au 8ème étage. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième, et une grand-mère entra. Elle avait l'air un peu...HS ! Elle les regarda avec un air d'agent de la CIA et se mit à hurler et à faire plusieurs chorégraphies à la suite tout en hurlant (ce qu'elle devait sûrement appeler chanter) pour une raison inconnue. Céline et Pon se regardèrent, surpris. Elle commença à foncer sur eux, sac à main...en main. D'une gauche, Pon la remit à sa place. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés au bon étage.

**Fin**

**Scènes coupées :**

« le nain SDF en battant des bras tel un poussin atteint de lechmanyose » on parle bien de Serizawa…

« Tel la cruauté d'un smoubif rose à poils longs qui enfonçait son épée sanguinaire dans la gorge du dragon de feu venu du pays de nounoursland, » (juste après le flash back)

« Non ce n'est pas Makise, devine :p », «"Hey ! I'm mister simple !" Et les autres renchérir : "Because I'm naugty naugty" XD » avant l'attaque d'Izaki

« Tokaji se jeta en pleurs sur la passoire fausse blonde (qui disons nous le bien, parfaite pour égoutter le riz à condition que vous l'aimiez à la sauce tomate). » après l'attaque d'Izaki

« Aussi efficace qu'un somnifère ce Genji » après l'attaque sur Leïla

« C'était une grande romantique...ou pas. » après l'attaque de Céline, en parlant de Leyla.

« Leyla et Izaki ouvrirent un débat sur les baleines à bosses tandis que Leïla et Tokio parlaient philosophie » nan mais vous les voyez parler de ça vous ?


End file.
